ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! DP
Yu-Gi-Oh! DP, which stands for Dark Polymerization, is what I'm writing right now and is supposed to be another Yu-Gi-Oh arc. It doesn't have new "types" of monsters, it just continues on Fusion and Synchro monsters. The card "Dark Polymerization" plays a big part near the end. Yu-Gi-Oh! DP is about a kid called Jesse Miller. He doesn't exactly "enjoy" Yugioh but he's good at it. A mysterious person moves in, and is regularly making others duel. He calls himself Dr. Choke. After he makes Jesse duel his friend John, Jesse gets mad because he doesn't like how Dr. Choke is manipulating everybody. So he finds Dr. Choke and beats him in a duel. But following his defeat, the town he lives in floats up into the sky and above the clouds. Then the sky turns multi-colored. Jesse joins forces with John, Bob, and Lena to try to get the town back down. But in their effort, the town bully shows up and dares them to duel. Jesse accepts, because he doesn't want to waste time. But this time, the duel is different. It seems as if the town bully is being possessed or something. And after a while that is true. There is no way that Jesse can defend, and he has to ask John out to help. The two of them combined together win against the town bully, but near the end the thing possessing the town bully is revealed - the spirit of "Time Dimension Master." The town returns back to its original state after that. There is only a short moment of peace, because when Jesse is playing Call of Duty, the TV screen shatters, and a portal opens up drawing Jesse inside. Luckily John is in his class and gives the school teacher an excuse that Jesse had a high fever. But secretly he is wondering as well, and eventually goes over to Jesse's house to find out if anything happened there. He brings along Bob and Lena, and they also get sucked into the portal. They find themselves in a strange dark world. It seems as if it is always night there. They ask the local residents for Jesse Miller, but they say that he is probably dead, because "Okari" has been going and hunting down all duelists. They ask who Okari is, and they say he is planning to make all residents slaves to him. Bob goes to hunt him down with John cheering him up. They find out he is actually Jesse. Bob steps up to duel him. The duel is intense and both players are close to losing, but that's when Okari releases the "Dark Polymerization" card and Summons "Eradicator Zombie Dark Bronze" with 8000 ATK points, and Bob loses. In the dimension, the loser of the duel is killed, so Bob is killed. John steps up a while later (after Lena defeated Okari's minions), and manages to just barely beat him, and so Okari's hold over Jesse collapses. But John's spirit is weakened by the duel, and disappears. Jesse finds John a while later, possessed by Time Dimension Master, and he kills Lena. Jesse finds "Dark Polymerization" in his deck, and uses it to beat John and turn "Time Dimension Master" to his true form. But Time Dimension Master takes "Dark Polymerization" from him. They duel again, and Time Dimension Master uses "Dark Polymerization" for his own good to eventually defeat Jesse. He says he will Summon "the Ultimate Monster" and does, but is defeated. Then Jesse and John escape the alternate dimension. to be edited more. DP